Surprises Discontinued
by BFlareon
Summary: Ok this is my first story :D, This is manly PBJ also other pairings will be in the story but mainly PBJ :D. This is a Schoolstuck story. Will probably be T on other chapters :3 ((Discontinued srry 8( ))
1. The Strange Senior

Chapter one: The Strange Senior

**Ok so this is a PBJ (GamzeeXTavros) story so if you don't like this couple you might as well turn back now :3.**

**also this is my first Homestuck story so please go easy on me thxs :3.**

**This is also Schoolstuck so Sburb doesn't exist :3. There will be some different couples to but mainly PBJ :3.**

**Also this chapter is in Tavros's point of view :3.**

**Homestuck(c) Andrew Hussie**

**[1] Nick name for seventh graders (We use this nickname at my school XD)**

I fluttered my eyes open and looked at the clock. It read 7:45am. _Oh no I'm gonna late!_ I quickly got up and got on my wheel chair. Oh I forgot to introduce myself.. My name is Tavros Nitram. I live with my parents in a pretty decent house. Oh I forgot to mention my legs paralyzed so I have to have a wheelchair, which I don't mind. The only thing about the wheel chair is that I get made fun of for having a wheel chair. I guess I'm used to get bullied.

I quickly did my morning schedule and said goodbye to my mom. My dad usually drops me off at school. I quickly get in the car without saying anything for the whole time. My dad pulled over in front of the school. I told him that I love him as he got me out of the car and drove off without saying goodbye. My dad and I usually never talk for some reason, I'll ask him about that later. When I went inside, I saw my friend Terezi. Terezi waved to me telling me to come over. Yes Terezi is blind but she can see better than I can, well she uses her other senses to help her see. "Hey uh.. Terezi." I said then smiled. I admit I stutter a lot when I talk and I really hate it. "Do you want to walk to class with me?" She asked in a sweet voice which was really usual. "Umm.. sure," Then we began to walk to our science class. Terezi and I have been friends for about two years. "Hey have you heard of that senior who beat up a college student?" Terezi then looks down at me. I raise my eyebrow at this then replied,"Umm no I haven't uh actually heard about that." Terezi smiles then says,"Well heard the senior beat the college student because the college student was beating up a sevey[1]." I was about to say something until I hear a teacher yell,"NITRAM, PYROPE!."We frozen for a second then we turn around to see our science teacher Mr. Palo. "Why aren't you in the classroom!" Mr. Palo yells at us. I stood frozen in fear, while Terezi spoke up and said sweetly,"Sorry Mr. Palo, Tavros had to go to the nurse because he told me he had a stomach ache. He wanted me to stay by him the whole time. He felt better so I was coming to bring him to class so I'm sorry that we are late." I was shocked about how convicing that sounded.

Mr. Palo looked at us then sighed,"Okay but next time tell me about it." As we walked into the classroom Terezi winked at me and gave me 'You owe me' look. I ignored her, I was about to take my seat when I noticed a guy that looked like senior was next to my seat. He had very messy black hair, with glowing purple eyes. He also had clown makeup on his face mostly on his mouth and near his eyes. He noticed that I was staring and asked," Are you okay motherfucker?" I blushed a bit and replied,"Umm.. yah I'm fine." I went to my desk, thats when I noticed that he was staring at me. "Umm is there uh something on my face?" I panic a little and hide my face. He just giggles at this,"No there isn't motherfucker." He smiles at me. I blush a bit then Mr. Palo says,"Ok everyone your probably wondering why a senior is in here." Everyone looks at the senior. "Well he is here to help around the classroom for a few days." Mr. Palo smiles then looks at the senior. _So whats why he's here. I need to know what his name is. _My thoughts were answered when the senior stood up and intoduced himself,"My name is Gamzee Makara motherfuckers." He smiles then sits back down. _He sure says mother then fuck a lot. _After that Mr. Palo begin to teach which bore the crap out of me sometimes. Gamzee noticed that I looked bored and whispered to me,"Hey motherfucker I never got your name." I feel stupid for not telling him my name sooner," Umm Its Tavros." I said quietly, I almost thought he couldn't hear me but he replied,"Nice to meet you Tavbro." I blush at the nickname he gives me. I never realized until now that Terezi was looking at me, she didn't look to happy. I gave her a puzzling look but she looked then turned around. _I wonder what I did wrong?_ Before I knew it the bell rang and class was over. I waved goodbye to Gamzee and Terezi. Then I headed for my next class which was math. I really hate math. Also the bad thing about math is that Vriska is in my class. She's the reason my legs are paralyzed, it was a long story I'll explain it later. "Hey Tavtav." Vriska smiled evily. "Umm Hi uh Vriska." I quickly went to my seat before she could open her mouth. I covered my head with my hands and decided it was the perfect time to take a nap.

I woke up with the sound of the bell. I rubbed my eyes, its a good thing my teacher never notices that I take a nap in her class most of the time. I shook my head to make sure I was awake then headed for my english class. I liked english enough not to take a nap during it. "Hey Tavroth." Sollux said as I came out of the classroom. I noticed Erdian and Feferi were there too. "Oh uh hey guys." I said smiling a bit. "You ready for english Tav I heard we are going to do something exciting! I'm so EXCITED." Feferi said excitedly and smiled. Erdian giggled a bit at his friend's excitement. "Wwell wwe should get to class before Mrs. Benz gets pissed at us again." I laughed a bit at this because it was true. would get really pissed at us if we were late. My friends started to head to I was about to head to class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey motherfucker." Gamzee smiled. "Oh uh hey Gamzee." I smiled back. "Oh I wanted to motherfukin ask if we could hang after school." Gamzee looked down at me. "Umm sure Gamzee." I smiled then realized something. "Oh uh crap I'm gonna be uh late for class! I 'll see you later Gamzee." I smiled at him then quickly get to my next class. I luckily made it to class two minutes before class started. I quickly sat next to Soullx as Mrs. Benz came into the room. "Hey dude you were almotht late ith there thomething wrong?" Sollux whispered to me. "Uh there's nothing wrong don't uh worry about me." I whispered back then Mrs. Benz began to talk. "Ok so you guys are doing to do a children story assignment. I will assign groups, which I already have done. After she said 6 groups. "Ok group 7 Eridan your leader, Feferi, Sollux and Tavros." I looked at Eridan for a moment. He looked so happy you could literaly see his eyes shining with happiness. "I get to be leader?" Eridan said happyily. For a moment I thought he was going to cry in happiness. Mrs. Benz rolled her eyes,"Yes Eridan your leader." Eridan smiled big then went over to me and Sollux. "Ok as leader I say that wwe should get in a group and discuss this matter." Eridan smiled proudly. "Hey guys wait for me!" Feferi yelled to us as we went in a group.

"Ok so wwe need ideas for this project so any ideas?" Eridan asked us. "Well I was thinking we should do a story with a princess and a prince." Feferi suggested. "Wwell thats a good idea Fef. Lets try to make it more orginal though." I looked at Eridan and nodded,"Umm I think we should uhh add some twist to the story."I suggested. "Good idea Tavvros." Eridan said and smiled. "Theemth like a good idea I guethth." Sollux said and looked at me. "Wwell since that is settled, I wwill givve each one of you a assignment." Sollux face-palmed at this. "Okay Tavvros your job wwill be to figure out wwho the characters wwill be. Fef your job will be to figure out the storyline. So Tavvros, you and Fef wwill havve to chat about the project wwhen you guys come up with evverything." Feferi and I nodded. "Sollux you can take care of the pictures." Sollux raised his eyebrow,"What are you doing to do Eridan?" Eridan smiled at this,"I'm glad you asked. I wwill make sure you guys do your parts." _So he just using us so he doesn't have to do anything, _We all thought at the same time. Then we heard the bell ring and headed for my 4th period class.

When I was heading to art class I heard my friend Nepeta approached me. "Oh hey uhh Nepeta." Nepeta did her famous kitty smiled then asked," Hey Tav want to walk to class with me?" "Uhh sure." I smiled a bit then headed for art class. "Hey Tav?" I looked at Nepeta then ask,"Umm yes Nepeta?" I felt a weird chill down my spine. _I feel like someone is watching us_. I turn around and I noticed very familiar Capricorn shirt. _Hmm Gamzee is watching us I wonder why?_ I decide to ignore him and listen to Nepeta. "Well I have a crush on his guy and I don't know how to tell him how I feel." Nepeta blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the floor. _Oh so its about a guy_. "Well uhh Nepeta I think you should uhh just tell him how you uhh feel, maybe have a uhh sleep over with him or uhh something." I said but thinking its not good advice. "Ok I'll think I'll do that. Thanks Tav." Nepeta hugs me. I smiled a bit,"Uhh no problem Nepeta." When we arrived to art class I saw Terezi again, She looked at me an angry expression on her face. _Whats up with her today?_

I thanked gog when I heard the bell ring for release of lunch. It was awkward being around Terezi right now. My teacher let me have third lunch today. I guess she saw what was going on between me and Terezi. When I got my lunch which was a burger I noticed Gamzee was approaching me,"Uhh hey Gamzee." "Hey motherfucker why don't you sit with me?" I nodded. When the table Gamzee asked me immediately,"Hey what were you talking to my sis about?" "Uhh Nepeta is your sister?" I asked taking a bite at my burger. "Not by blood but I call her my motherfucking sister. Anyways what were you guys talking about?" _Why is so curious about that?_ "Well umm we were just talking about uhh an art project that was due soon." I lied, I didn't want to tell Nepeta's secrect to Gamzee. "Oh." was all he said as we ate the rest of our lunch.

-I'm gonna skip 5th period and 6th period(sorry I'm lazy XD)-

I ran out of school quickly and headed out toward my dad's car. "Hey dad." I waved at my dad's car. I got into the car and my dad drove us home without saying a word. When I got home I quickly went upstairs and went on my laptop to check my Trollian account to see if I got any messages. I noticed one for Terezi.

_T4vros 1'm sorry that 1 w4s m4d 4t you 4t school tod4y 1ts just.. 1.. Oh n3v3r m1nd th1s just c4ll m3 wh3n you g3t hom3 :|._

You could probably literaly see the question mark above my head. _Hmm I wonder what she wants to talk about. _I was going to check if she was on untill someone invited me to chat I aceepted even though I didn't know who this person was.

terminallyCapricious began trolling adiosToreador at 6:30pm

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

AT: uHH GAMZEE IS THAT YOU }:O?

TC: YeP TaVbRo :o)

AT: hOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME }:)?

TC: NePeTa ToLd mE MoThErFuCkEr :o)

AT: Oh,

I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing and picked up,"Uhh hello?" "There you are , you finally answered!." Terezi seemed mad. "Oh uhh hi Terezi whats up?" I said calmly but I was a bit scared by her tone. "I told you to call me after school or you could at least talk to me on Trollian!" I sighed,"Umm Terezi I'm uhh talking to Gamzee right now." "Of course." She said in a very sarcastic tone. I look over at my laptop and Gamzee said he had to go. "Umm Ok Terezi you can talk to me on uhh Trollian now, Gamzee just logged off." Terezi hanged up. I get back on my laptop then Terezi invites me into a chat.

gallowsCalibrator began trolling adiosToreador at 6:55pm

AT: tEREZI WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT?

GC: W3ll 1ts just..

AT: ,,,,,,,,,

GC: 1ts just 1 m1ght f33l 4 b1t r3d for you...

AT:!

I stood there and stared at the screen. _Wait a sec so my friend feels red for me.. what?_ I snapped out of it and looked at the screen again.

GC: You st1ll th3r3 T4v?

AT: yAH I'M STILL HERE,,,,

AT: i'll NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE ANSWER WILL BE TO YOUR CONFESSION,,,

GC: 1t's ok4y T4v. T4k3 4ll th3 t1m3 you n33d.

Terezi logged off, I honestly couldn't believe what she just confessed to me. I felt really tired so I decided to go to sleep. I climbed into my bed. _I hope I can work things out with Terezi. Also I forgot to hang out with Gamzee today I'll probably hang out with him tomorrow. As for the project I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow night_. With that thought I fell asleep.

**So first chapter XD**

**So Terezi feels a bit red for Tavros You probably weren't expecting that XD.**

**Gamzee sometimes you can be such a stalker kind of XDD**

**Why did Gamzee logged off so early in their coversation? Will Tavros work things out with Terezi? Will Tavros finish his homework XD? Does Gamzee have some plans for Tavros?**

**All questions will be answered in the next chapter I hope XD.**


	2. Sleepover

Chapter Two: Sleepover

**Omg guys thxs for the reviews X3 I'm really glad you guys like this story :3**

**Oh srry it took so long DX I was doing moving stuff and I also had a huge writing block w"**

**Homestuck(c) Andrew Hussie**

**Tavros's pint of view**

I woke up the next morning due to my mother yelling at my father about something. I rubbed my eyes and climb out of bed and got on my wheel chair. I rolled my wheel chair toward the kitchen where my parents were arguing . They looked at me and stop fighting, "Good morning Tavros." My mom said and smiled. "Umm good morning mom." I said rolling near the table. "Here is your breakfast dear." My mom said sweetly and put two pancakes on a plate and put the plate on the table near me. "Uhh Thanks mom." I said politely and starting eating my pancakes. Today was sunday the sun was shinning brightly. After I finished my pancakes, I went to my Trollian account to check if Gamzee message me and it turns out he did.

terminallyCapricious begins to troll adiosToreador at 6:30am

TC: HeY TaVbRo :o)

TC: HeY wHeN yOu GeT oN mOtHeRfUcKeR wOuLd YoU lIkE tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaNg OuT wItH mE ;o)?

terminallyCapricious stop trolling adiosToreador at 6:35am

Oh so he wanted to hang out with me after all thats good. I check if he's on, luckly he is and I began to talk to him.

adiosToreador begins to troll terminallyCapricious at 9:00am

AT: hEY GAMZEE }:)

TC: Oh HeY tAvBrO :o)

AT: oH ABOUT YOUR QUESTION I SAY SURE

TC: Ok TaVbRo ;o)

TC: WhAt TiMe MoThErFuCkEr ?

AT: hOW ABOUT 1PM I THINK I'LL BE READY BY THEN,

TC: Ok SeE yOu ThEn TaVbRo :o)

AT: sEE YAH }:)

adiosToreador begins to ceased terminallyCapricious at 9:05am

i smiled at the screen for awhile, then got up and I got changed into my regular clothes which were just jeans and a shirt with the Taurus sign on it. Once I finished getting dressed I watched Tv for a bit. I hate to admit it but I still watch cartoons, its a habit that I never could get out of. After watching 2 hours of televsion I realized I forgot to tell Gamzee where he should meet me. I paniced a bit. _Wait what time is it? _I looked at the clock in the kitchen it read 1pm. _Oh crap! What am I gonna do? _ I facepalmed because I realized I could of just checked my Trollian account but before I could I heard a knock on the door. _Hmm who would be here at this time?_ I slowly approach the door then I slowly open it. I was really surprised to see it was Gamzee. "Oh uhh hey Gamzee." I said surprised. He noticed my surprised expression and he made a goofy grin. "Hey Tavbro." "How do you uhh where I live?" I asked. "Oh Solbro told me." He told me then I let him in.

For the next few hours Gamzee and I played video games, watched cartoons and ate junk food until we felt sick. I chuckled, "This has been fun." Gamzee smiled," Yes it has motherfucker." "Maybe we should do it again sometime." I nodded in agreement and yawned a bit. "Getting tired motherfucker?" Gamzee chuckled a bit. "A bit." I replied resting my head on Gamzee's lap. "How about I stay over?" Gamzee quickly got out his phone and dialed a number which I assumed it was his parent's. I closed my eyes a bit trying not to eassdrop on Gamzee's conversation. "Hey motherfucker I can stay." I smiled widely but I didn't open my eyes. It was suthing to hear Gamzee's voice, I blushed a bit thinking about it. "Hey Tavbro I forgot to ask you, where are your motherfucking parents?" I thought for a moment and answered,"They are probably uhh out having uhh fun or something." Gamzee had a concered look on his face for some reason. I give him a questioning look. "Hey Tavbro do they go out a lot?" I scratched the back of my head while replying," Uhh yes they do but I uhh don't mind really." I smiled to reassure him but he wasn't buying it."Well they need to spend more time with you." I got off Gamzee's lap and looked down at the floor and didn't say anything, I knew he was right but I just didn't want to get my parents mad. Gamzee titlted my chin up."Well motherfucker I'll make sure I spend as much time with you as I can." I blushed copper, and he let go of my chin. "Well now lets go to sleep you must be tired." I was gonna get on my wheel chair then Gamzee picked me off the ground. I blushed a bit," Uhh Gamzee you didn't-." Gamzee interputed me, "I wanted to Tavbro." Gamzee then put me on my bed softely like if I was made out of glass. I put myself in my covers and closed my eyes, I felt Gamzee next to me. I blushed a bit because I realized we were sharing a bed. "Goodnight motherfucker." "Uhh yah goodnight Gamzee." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

~Next day~

I fluttered my eyes and got out of bed, I looked to make sure Gamzee was there but he wasn't. _He probably went home after all its Monday.._ I sighed and got on my wheel chair and went to the kitchen and nobody was there. _Where is mom and dad? _I look around in the kitchen somemore then looked in the living room. _Where are they..? _I looked and looked but I couldn't find them, I sighed. _Well looks like I won't being going to school today._ I went to the bathroom to do morning routines, and rushed to the living room to watch some cartoons. _I wonder how the others are doing?_

~At school~

Gamezee's point of view

I headed for my first class where I usually talk to Tavbro but the motherfucker wasn't there, I'm wondering if something happened. After class which I slept through Solbro approach me. "Hey Gamth I jutht found out there ith a new thudent today hith name ith Karkat." "Oh cool Solbro can you introduce the motherfucker to me?" Sollux nodded,"Yah I already talked to him but be careful kk kind of hath a bit of a temper." I shook my head,"It won't be a motherfucking problem Solbro." Sollux just noded and took me to Karkat's next class which was close to my class. "Hey kk." Sollux greeted Karkat. "Oh hi fuckass." Karkat then notices me,"Who are you?" I smiled and replied," My name is Gamzee motherfucker." "Nice to meet you Gamzee I guess." Gamzee smiled. "Well I have to go motherfucker, so see yah." Gamzee ran and waved. "See yah clown asshole." Sollux chuckled a bit.

The day was normal and boring as ever, I just what motherfucking happened to Tavbro. I walked up to Tavros's house and knocked on the door and you won't believe what happened.

Cliff hanger XDD lol

and Karkat is here yay :D

Next Chapter will have mostly SolKar just to let you know w but they'll be PBJ too.

srry that this chapter took so long and that its so short w"

well see yah at the next chapter~

~BFlareon


	3. Crush?

Chapter Three: Crush?

**Ugg Why do I always have writing blocks XD? Oh well**

**btw sorry if Karkat is a bit OOC ;w;**

**Homestuck(c) Andrew Hussie**

Karkat's point view.

I looked up as I was about to enter my new school. My school new school didnt seem as fucking crappy as my old school. My old school was so fucking crappy I dont even want to talk about it. I walked in and looked around, kids flooding the hallways. Oh yah I forgot its not passing time yet. I sat down on a bench and looked at all kids but one of them caught my eye. The kid seemed older than me. He had black hair that pointed up and both sides of his head, he was wearing 3d glasses which I thought it looked stupid. He was the zodiac sign Gemini on his shirt. He was talking to a girl, the girl had a some sort of tiara on that had the zodiac sign Pisces, She had long messy black hair. She was wearing two necklances one pink and one blue, she was wearing a Pisces shirt also. I thought she look ridiculous. The bell rang loudly and all the kids began to go to their classes. I grab out my schedule and glanced at it for a moment. "Ok so room 102 Mr. Fraser.." I mumbled to myself. I headed toward the direction of the classroom when I noticed that guy again. I couldnt help but to stare a bit. _He's kind of cute.._I thought to myself. Wait I did not just call this guy cute, nope I didnt. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts he was in front of me. "Oh hi, you muth be the new thudent." I blinked, _Oh he has a fucking lisp. _"Yes I'm the new student." I said quietly looking away. The boy smiled,"Well my name ith Thollux Captor." I laughed,"Nice too meet you Thollux I'm Karkat." Sollux gave me an un-amused look but then said,"Nice to meet you kk." I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a teacher,"Mr. Captor please come in the classroom." Sollux nodded,"Thorry kk I have to go I'll thee you later." I felt a bit dissapointed but said,"Okay see you later asshole." Then I headed for my classroom, as I approached it I saw a teacher. "Oh hello Mr. Vantas." My teacher smiled at me. I didnt smile back and just mumbled a thanks.

After class I began to walk to my my other class. I was about to enter the classroom until Sollux approached with a clown looking senior. "Hey kk." Sollux greeted me. "Oh hi fuckass." I replied then I looked at the senior and asked,"Who are you?" The senior smiled and replied," My name is Gamzee motherfucker." "Nice to meet you Gamzee I guess." Gamzee smiled. "Well I have to go motherfucker, so see yah." Gamzee ran and waved. "See yah clown asshole." I replied angrily, Sollux chuckled a bit. "Well ith thith the clath you have next?" Sollux asked me. I nodded,"Yah why?" Sollux smiled,"Well thith ith my next clath too." A little smile formed on my lips. Sollux and I both enter the classroom,I saw that girl again. Sollux smiled and waved to her. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, was it jealously? _No way there is now way I'm not jealous. _I took my seat next to the girl and sighed. "You must be the new kid." The girl looked at me and smiled. "Yes I am, my name is Karkat." I looked at my pencils. "Nice to meet you Karkat my name is Feferi." Feferi gave me another smile then looked at the teacher. After the teacher introduced me to the class, I looked at Sollux for a bit. I couldnt really help myself, I think the teacher noticed me staring and looked at me. I stopped looking at Sollux and listened what the teacher was saying.

After all classes and lunch, I walked home since I live close to the school. I saw Sollux with Feferi, _ugg why does he hang out with a girl like her? _I walked toward them, Sollux noticed me,"Oh hi kk." "Oh hi Karkat." Feferi smiled. I felt jealously in my stomach again. "Me and ff were about to walk home,do you want to come?" I nodded,"Umm sure.." I walk besides Sollux. "Umm so Karkat where did you come from? Feferi asked awkwardly. "I came from a small town it wasn't the best fucking place ever, the school was very fucking crappy so we moved here." I replied and kept walking. It continued to be silent until we arrived at a blue house its was pretty damn decent. "I'll sea you guys later." Feferi smiled and waved and headed in what I assumed was her house. Sollux and I waved back and kept walking. I blushed a bit because me and Sollux were finally alone. "Umm Sollux do you have a Trollian account?" I asked. Sollux nodded,"Yah itth twinArmageddonth why?" I looked at the ground and replied,"Because maybe you and me could chat on there later." Sollux smiled,"Ok thure kk." I grabbed his hand and kept walking,"Umm kk?"I blushed a bit,"Just go with it you asshole." Sollux chuckled,"Ok then kk."

When we arrived at my house I sighed sadly but hid it from Sollux,"See you later Sollux." I said with a little dissapointment in my voice and headed for the door. "Thee you later kk." Sollux said and waved. I waved back and headed inside. I put my backback on the rack near the door and took off my shoes, I quickly ran upstairs and got on my laptop. I logged in to Trollian and clicked on the "Add buddy." button. I typed in Sollux's screen name, it sucessfully added him but he wasnt on. I sighed and waited for him to come on. I waited for about ten minutes then I saw that he was on, I quickly began to talk to him.

carcinoGeneticist(CG) began trolling twinArmageddons(TA) at 2:30pm

CG: HI FUCKASS

TA: oh hii kk

TA: here let me add you for a moment..

CG: OKAY

TA: okay done.

CG: SO I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

TA: what ii2 iit kk?

CG: ITS ABOUT FEFERI, IS SHE LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING?

TA: why are you curiious about that?

CG: I DONT KNOW, ITS JUST YOU SEEM TO HANG OUT WITH HER A LOT..

TA: no 2he ii2nt my giirlfriiend. 2he2 ju2t a clo2e friiend.

I sighed in relief for some reason.

CG: OH.

TA: yah.

TA: 2rry kk but ii have to go. ii'll talk to later.

CG: OKAY SEE YOU LATER SOLLUX.

carcinoGeneticist(CG) ceased trolling twinArmageddons(TA) at 2:40pm

I smiled a bit and layed down on bed feeling a bit happy at the moment.

Gamzee's point of view

I couldn't believe what I saw. Tavros was in pj's and he looked so motherfucking cute! "Oh uhh hi Gamzee." Tavros greeted me in his cute voice. "Hi Tavbro, why weren't you at motherfucking school today?" I asked looking at him. "uhh well my parents weren't uhh home all day so I couldnt come.." I frowned a bit, _He parents werent motherfucking home? _"Can I come in motherfucker?" Tavros nodded,"Uhh sure." I walked in and sat down on the couch, Tavbro wheeled next to me. "Tavbro you should really talk to your parents about this, they can't be all out all the motherfucking time." I sounded more mean than I wanted to sound. Tavros scratched the back of his head,"Uhh I have tired once but they didn't uhh listen.." Tavros stared at the ground as he said this. "Well thats gonna motherfucking change." I got up."Wait Gamzee what are you uhh doing!" Tavros wheeled toward me but I stopped him. "I'm calling your motherfucking parents." I said once again with an angry tone, I looked around and found his parent's phone number on a sticky note near the sink. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. "Gamzee stop don't do this please!" Tavros begged and tried to get my phone out of my hand but I blocked his hand. "I have to do this Tavros, I don't want you to be motherfucking lonely anymore." Tavors opened his mouth to argue but I put a finger to his lips,"Just let me motherfucking do this." Tavros looked down and said nothing. A voice is heard from the phone,"Hello who is this?" I replied formally,"I'm Gamzee I'm your son's friend there is something that we need to talk about."

**Does Karkat love Sollux?**

**Will the conversation go well?**

**Will Tavros stop Gamzee?**

**Okie find out on the next chapter :33**

**Oh btw I have a deviant art its: Sarahbug458**

**and my tumblr is : BFlareon**

**follows are appreciated :3**

**See you at the next Chapter~**

**~BFlareon**


	4. Author Notes

AN:

**Mog guys I am so srry that I haven't updated in like months D:**

**The chapter will be posted by this month I promise.**

**Thanks for reviews and the follows 3 ~**

**~BFlareon**


	5. Kisses, Jealousy and Confessions

Chapter Four: Kisses, and Jealousy, and Confessions.

**here is the chapter I promised X3**

**Made this chapter very fluffy just for you guys X3.**

**Super smash bros brawl (c)Nintendo**

**Homestuck(c) Andrew Hussie**

**~Tavros' point of view~**

A voice was heard from the phone,"Hello who is this?" Gamzee replied formally,"I'm Gamzee I'm your son's friend there is something that we need to talk about."

I looked over at Gamzee, thinking this was a bad idea because it was! My parents will probably never let me talk to Gamzee again!

"What is this about?." Your mom asked in a mad tone. "It's about how you are never home and he has to always be alone." I heard my mom sigh angrily into the phone. "My husband and I have been very busy lately." "Oh so your busy." I can sense the sarcasim in Gamzee's voice. "Yes we are and we don't like leaving our son home but we have to work." My mom didn't catch Gamzee's sarcasim like I did. "I have to go." my mother hanged up the phone and Gamzee didn't look to happy. I stayed silent not knowing what to say, Gamzee kept glaring at the phone then sigh angrily. "I'm motherfucking sorry Tavros." I give him a questioning look,"About what?" He puts a hand on my shoulder,"That I can't always be there for you." I hug him and say,"Its uhh okay Gamzee." I suddenly heard Gamzee's phone ring, Gamzee quickly answered. "Hello? Yes, Okay, Bye." He looks sadly at you,"Sorry motherfucker I have to go." He kissed my cheek and quickly left. He left me blushing like a highschool girl.

After a few moments of realizing what happened I got up and headed to my room and got on my laptop. Terezi immediately began pestering me.

**~Terezi's point of view~**

"Finally he is on!" I say outloud as I began pesterring Tavros.

gallowsCalibrator(GC) began trolling adiosToreador at 5:32pm

GC: H3LLO T4VROS

AT: hELLO TEREZI,

GC: DO YOU H4V3 TH3 4NSW3R TO MY QU3ST1ON?

GC: T4VROS :?

AT: sORRY TEREZI I DON,T HAVE THE ANSWER YET,,,

GC: 1TS F1N3 :]

GC: HOW COM3 YOU W3R3N'T 4T SCHOOL TOD4Y :?

AT: oHH,,

AT: uHH,,

GC: :?

AT: mY PARENTS WERENT HERE WHEN I WOKE UP SO, I COULDN,T COME TO SCHOOL,,

GC: YOUR P4R3NT'S 4R3 4LW4YS GON3 :[

GC: TH3Y R34LLY SHOULDN'T L34V3 YOU HOM3 4LON3.

GC: B3C4US3 YOU'LL M1SS SCHOOL 4ND 1..

GC: M1SS3D YOU..

I blushed as I typed those sentences and I waited for him to reply.

AT: wOW TEREZI NO ONE USUALLY MISSES ME THANKS,, }:)

GC: 4NYT1M3 T4VROS :]

GC: T4VROS 1F YOU DON'T M1ND C4N 1 COM3 TO YOUR HOUS3?

AT: sURE TEREZI, I,M KIND OF LONELY SINCE GAMZEE HAD TO GO HOME,,

GC: W41T G4MZ33 W4S 4T YOUR HOUS3?

AT: yAH,

GC: OH W3LL 1'LL S33 YOU 1N 4 F3W M1NUT3S ;]

AT: hAHA TEREZI YOU CAN'T SEE BUT OKAY I,LL SEE YOU IN A FEW MINUTES,

gallowsCalibrator(GC) ceased trolling adiosToreador at 5:56pm

I smiled and log off trollian, smelled around for my red chalk. Once I found it, I took a quick lick at the cherry flavored chalk then set it on my desk. I began to put on my Teal colored coat and headed out to Tavros's house.

When I arrived I quickly knocked on the door, feeling pretty good since that fucker Gamzee isn't here to ruin anything. Tavros answered it, I smiled at him and he smiled back. Tavros kept the door open for me and I walked in. _He just as polite as always. _"So uhh Terezi, what would you like to do?" He asked in his cute, quiet voice. I licked my lips then answered,"How about some video games?" Tavros nodded and headed towards the Tv, I followed. I know his house forwards, backwards, and sideways, so I won't get lost. Tavros handed me a controller and I gladly accepted it.

By the music we were playing Super smash, funny we usually don't play this game because I always kick Tavros' ass at this game. I pick my character and Tavros picks his. I'm impressed he got me down to only one life but I still beat him. "Wow Tavros, did you practice because you almost beat me." Tavros smiled and nodded,"I have been uhh practing a lot but I was close to beating you." I laughed and we played some more rounds by the time we finished it was late but we didn't really care. I began to get real sleepy and without thinking I leaned my head on Tavros' shoulder, he didn't seem to mind it much I actually saw a bit of blush on his face. Since he wasn't moving I took this as an opportunity and wrapped my arms around his neck and got closer until our bodies were touching each other. He didn't seem to reject me which made me smile. I leaned up until our lips were touching. _I'm finally going to kiss him-. _My moment was interrupted by that fucker Gamzee. "Hey motherfuckers." He was smiling and I hated him for ruining the moment, I gave him a glare,not holding Tavros anymore. Tavros blushed, replying,"Hi uhh Gamzee." Gamzee gave me a glare and sat next to Tavros. "I have to go." I said simply, Tavros said goodbye and waved to me. I waved back and smiled, I kissed his cheek and headed out.

**~Tavros' point of view~**

I was shocked to be honest, I wasn't sure why I didn't stop Terezi from kissing me. I guess I was caught in the moment. Now Gamzee is looking at me with a sad and angry face, I couldn't look back. I was afraid he was going to hurt me or be angry with me. Instead of a punch in the face Gamzee asked,"Why didn't you stop her motherfucker?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that I could have said I was caught in the moment Gamzee I couldn't help myself or I'm sorry Gamzee I didn't mean for it to almost happen but I didn't say anything. Gamzee sat in front of me, he looked me for a minute. He seemed to be trying to read me but it wasn't it working. He scooted closer to me and leaned in whispering in my ear,"The only person who can have you is me motherfucker." With that he put his lips on mine and began kissing me. I was suprised at first but I eventually kissed back and closed my eyes. It was a magical feeling, getting kissed by Gamzee it felt like I do anything, I love it. Suddenly I feel warm hands crawling up on my back, he hands searching around my back. Gamzee bit down on my lip, aksing for an entrance. I open my mouth so his tongue could get into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth then wrapped around my own tongue. "Gamzee.." I hummed. He suddenly broke the kiss, I whined but he shook his head. "Sorry motherfucker I have to go." He said heading out, I grabbed his arm, but I let go,. I watch him walk out the door. I don't know if I should feel happy or sad right now because I feel both. I noticed my parents coming in and I waved hello, My mom waved but of course my dad didn't he was silent as always.

As the night approached I began to yawn and headed for bed. My dad came over and sat down next to me. "Y'know your friend Gamzee?" he said, I was laying there dumbfounded because my father hasn't talked to me in a long time. "Uhh yes." I replied waiting for my dad to say something. "I think you really need a friend like him." I smiled and he continued, "He really stood up for you, the way he was talking to mother like that. He is really brave and I'm glad you met him." He finished ,looking me in the eyes. I swear I began crying after that and I hugged him tightly. "And son we'll won't be gone anymore, we promise." I cryed some more and kept hugging him close. He was quiet but he was the best father that anyone could ever had and I am glad I have a father like him. He broke the hug and kissed me good night and he left my room, closing the door.

When I was about to sleep I hear someone messaged me on Pesterchum.

cuttlefishCuller (CC) began trolling adiosToreador at 10:00pm

CC: I know its glubbing late but we have to fis)( that project.

AT: oHH SORRY,, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE PROJECT

CC: It's fine Tavros 38D

CC: So I have came up with a perfect storyline for out project 38D

AT: oHH SWEET FEFERI CAN YOU TELL ME,

CC: I'll tell you at school 38)

CC: But I need names of the characters.

CC: You have thought of some right 38?

AT: yAH OF COURSE,,

CC: Okay well for the story we need a Prince, Princess, Knight and a giant cuttlefish

AT: a CUTTLEFISH,

CC: Y-ES 38D

AT: oKAY THE NAME OF THE CUTTLEFISH WILL BE CUTTLE

CC: 38(

CC: I don't reely like that name how about Greg 38D?

AT: sOUNDS GOOD,

CC: Bay the way Tavros the knight is a girl 38)

AT: uHH,, OKAY

AT: tHE KNIGHT WILL BE NAMED SOPHIE

AT: tHE PRINCESS WILL BE NAMED PRINCESS EVE

AT: tHEN LASTLY THE PRINCE WILL BE NAMED,,, SEAN, PRINCE SEAN

CC: These names are GLUBBING AW-ESOM-E TAVROS 38D

CC: I will type the story on my computer now thanks Tavros 38D

AT: aNYTIME FEFERI }:)

cuttlefishCuller (CC) ceased trolling adiosToreador at 10:30pm

As I was about to head to bed, I get another message. I sighed but answer it.

caligulasAquarium (CA) began trolling adiosToreador at 10:32pm

CA: hello Tavv

AT: oHH HI ERIDAN

CA: havve you and fef finished the project?

AT: yES ME AND FEFERI JUST TALKED A FEW MINUTES AGO AND SHE IS WRTTING THE STORY RIGHT NOW,

AT: sHE SAID SHE'LL HAVE IT AT SCHOOL TOMORROW

CA: vvery good you guys

CA: i must be a vvery good leader

CA: anywways i'll have to talk to Sol about how he is doing with the pictures.

AT: oKAY SEE YOU TOMORROW ERIDAN,

caligulasAquarium (CA) ceased trolling adiosToreador at 10:41pm

Finally I can get some sleep. I logged off and headed into bed, thinking about what happened today. After a few minutes of thinking, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**~Sollux's point of view~**

caligulasAquarium (CA) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA) at 10:35pm

CA: Sol havve you finished those pictures?

TA: yah ii fiinii2hed them

CA: okay good

CA: i'll sea you at school

TA: 2ee yah fii2hface

caligulasAquarium (CA) ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA) at 10:37pm

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA) at 10:39pm

CG: HI ASSHOLE

TA: hii kk ii diidn't know you would be on 2o late

CG: SOMETIMES I LIKE TO STAY UP

CG: BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING

CG: AND I THINK I SHOULD TELL YOU

CG: THAT I HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE

TA: you do?

CG: YES BUT I CAN'T TELL THEM HOW I FEEL

TA: hmm well tell take her out to the movie2 or a2k her on a date.

TA: you know romantiic 2hiit

CG: OKAY I GUESS I COULD DO THAT

CG: WELL

CG: SOLLUX

CG: WILL YOU GO TO THE MOVIES

CG: AND BE MY DATE?

TA: wow kk ii wa2n't expectiing that

TA: but 2ure ii'll go out

TA: ii wa2 expectiing you would a2k a giirl out.

CG: WELL NO I WAS ASKING YOU ASSHOLE

TA: well ii have to go before ii fall a2leep on the keyboard

TA: 2ee you later kk

CG: SEE YOU LATER ASSHOLE

CG: I'LL SEE AT SCHOOL THEN WE'LL GO ON THAT DATE

TA: okay kk

twinArmageddons (TA) ceased carcinoGeneticist (CG) trolling at 10:39pm

I think I might be blushing right now. Kk just ask me on a date and I accepted it well this will be fun. I smirked then continued to hack for a few minutes and closed my eyes, falling asleep on the key board.

Tomorrow will be a fun day.

**AN:**

Fluffy right XD?

Nice cockblock Gamzee XD

Oh guys btw should I make a TereziXTavros (because I ship it) oneshot o: ?

untill next time

**~BFlareon**


End file.
